


Perhaps there are not that obviously blind

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Love, M/M, finally I made the Chapter I was working towards, real kiss, there won´t be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Denki and Iwabe had no idea where they stand, they only knew that they have to kiss each other once more. Just to be sure.





	Perhaps there are not that obviously blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IwabeWantsTheDenki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/gifts).



> So I finally I made it and it´s the most cute thing I ever wrote. Thanks for sticking with me, for the kudos and the comments. You are awesome. For this series there might be one Chap because they will say the obvious. The next is in work.

Denki didn't dared to visit Iwabe after their mission in the Land of Snow. Not because he nearly died and felt bad for this, but the kiss he gave him. It was just a faint memory and Inojin was telling him since he feared it was just a dream. But whenever he thinks about it a smile was there. He always ignored the feelings he harboured. 

A boy loving a boy sounded so unbelievable. 

When his mother was still around she told him about the flowers and the bees and how some loves the same gender. It was her job to do so because his father didn't cared much. 

He didn't want to think about that man, there was no use in it anyway. With a sigh he decided to go out, a walk might make it better. It could maybe clear his head and perhaps there was a bit of luck to see him. It wouldn't look so pathetic. Or needy. 

Konoha was empty, it was getting darker and colder, he placed the jacket tighter around his thin frame and smiled. It felt like he get hugged. From time to time happy couples walked before them, the smile shattered as he felt lonely. He wished Iwabe beside him, even if they would only talk, hell, he could get hit with the Jōof his and would only smile. One single tear slipped from his eye. He was scared that the Yuino regret it. 

On the other side of the village was Iwabe running around like a maniac, he didn't knew how to pinpoint his feelings, was it out of fear? Was he scared he could ever lose him? Ever since Kirigakure six years prior he felt as if he had to protect him. Not because Denki was weak, hell, they made a great job as Shinobi and was training for a very long time.

All he knew was he wanted to kiss him again, just to understand what he was feeling. “And how the fuck should I ask?” he screamed and sat on the old worn out couch. He looked to the left side where every now and them Denki would sit whenever it was his turn for a movie night. 

When he came to the conclusion that they are as different as day and night he also understood that one don't have to have the same hobbies or things they like. Where Denki likes horror movies he was scared the shit put of them, where he himself loved coffee with much sugar the Kaminarimon only liked it black. It was some kind of shock when he found out they liked the same music and Kagemasa was pretty boring they liked his evil counterpart Yumichika who made his life harder. 

No there was so different in some ways but that's what he decided made their friendship special. And he decided if he won't take the chance now, there would be never a second one. 

When he run out the small flat it didn't took him that long to find Denki. For a moment they just looked at each other. “What are you doing here?” the older asked and smirked uncertain. “I was just around and erm-!” Denki was lost in his thoughts as Iwabe grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. 

Awkwardly they sat in the living room, the silence was unbearable as Iwabe gathered all his courage together. “The kiss, can we talk about it?” Denki grew red and nodded. “Y-yeah sure!” “I was scared to lose you, I needed to know that you was okay! And I was kind of-!” he was cut off by another kiss. It was passionate as he looked at his closed eyes. Iwabe wasn't sure how to act as he broke off. 

Denki was scared of a moment and confused as Iwabe laughed. It was not because he felt bad or because he wanted to mock Denki. No, it was because he was scared that this cute, little man could hate him. But he was wrong. And all the fear felt off. “Stop laughing!” he said embarrassed as Iwabe hugged him. 

“Finally!” he thought as his hands where around the other one. “Finally, there he is!” he thought. “Are you sure?” Denki asked and pushed him gently away. “What do you mean?” “Konoha thinks we are in a relationship since forever, do you want to make it public?” “Of course I do? I love you for such a long time I think, and when I was close to lose you I feared that I could never tell you!” Iwabe said and hugged him back. He would never let him go. 

Once again they started to kiss not able to keep their hands off. They forgot the world around them and decided to go in the bedroom. Iwabe had once in his life cleaned it and tried to convince Denki that he had no bad thoughts. “Sure you didn't!” he smirked as they lied down. 

Both where glad that finally it was done and finally they could kiss each other. And Iwabe would never let Denki go, he swore it.


End file.
